Aka Kori
by Pyromaniiak
Summary: They're not your average Shinigami. Immensely powerful teenage girls. Or so it seems... They're actually over a 100 years dead, and about to change the Seireitei forever. Kenpachi X OC Toshiro X OC
1. Prologue

Akane's POV

I looked at her for a moment then grinned. She was strong for a kid, refusing to die like that, even with my sword in her stomach. Smart too. She'd frozen the blood around the wound to make a bandage.

I re-sheathed my sword and began to walk away.

"I thought you were going to kill me."

I paused and turned to give her a feral grin.

"I want to fight you again. There are so many others I can kill who would harm people like you. This is the 80th district after all. So you'll live to fight again."

"You're crazy."

"Never said I wasn't."

"I'm travelling with you."

"What." My face blanked out for a moment while I processed the information.

"I. Am. Going. With. You."

"I just about killed you kid, and you want to travel with me?"

"You are not the worst I've met by don't call me kid."

I shrugged at her, and flicked my head in the direction I was walking. She stumbled along beside me for a while before I finally snatched her dark blue hair pulled her to the ground and cut myself.

"What the he-"

I pressed my blood against her wound where it fizzled against the ice for a moment before her wound closed.

Katsumi's POV

It didn't take any genius to tell I was in trouble. The strange girl's blade was lodged in my middle, and all she had to do was whip it out and kill me. Good riddance to this place. She tugged on her blade and it slid out of me, making my skin crawl. I was never good with blood. As I watched, the dark red stain on my middle around the wound froze over, and numbness crept into the pit of my stomach. My zanpakutou trying to keep me going. Ha. This was one fight we could not win, with smarts or swords.

The girl sheathed her sword and turned to walk away.

"I thought you were going to kill me."

The childish words had slipped past my traitorous lips before I was aware I had spoken. But they were true. I had fully expected that last breath to be my last. _Why wasn't I dead now?_ **Don't question it. I'm not ready to leave you just yet**. The voice was frantic in my head, but her words drowned out any chance of a reply.

She smiled an almost animalistic grin.

"I want to fight you again. There are so many others I can kill who would harm people like you. This is the 80th district after all. So you'll live to fight again."

"You're crazy."

Again I had no control over my speech. What was up with me today? I really never had a problem holding my tongue before.

"Never said I wasn't."

Ok then. There was no choice for me anymore. I could not let her get away. She had dispatched me with almost no obvious effort on her part, yet I had to go all the way to releasing my shikai before she struck me down. I had to learn to fight like that. My mind had barely come to that conclusion before the words were there.

"I'm travelling with you."

"What?"

Her face blanked as she stared at me. Guess I have to spell it out.

"I. Am. Going. With. You."

"I just about killed you kid, and you want to travel with me?"

"You are not the worst I've met by far. And don't call me kid."

I had always hated that nickname. Kid. I wasn't that young. And I had proved I could kick any other adult's butt from here to Seireitei if I had to. And there were plenty of chances for that in the 80th.

She didn't say anything, and turned away with a flick of her head. I took it as a yes. Pulling my sore body to its feet, I strapped my zanpakutou to my back and stumbled after her. This was my first test. To see how far I could go with a major injury. I glanced down. The red stain was still covered, but I could feel my energy sapping just trying to keep the patch there. I can't say I've had worse, but I've been injured to almost this degree. I didn't know I was lagging until she stopped, and yanked me to the ground by my hair. She cut her wrist, and pressed it to the ice on my stomach.

"What the he-"

The ice shattered, and I blanched, expecting a lot of pain. Instead there was a slight stinging, and I watched the gaping cut in my middle close. _What was this girl?_


	2. K  The Academy

**This is a joint project between me and Sety566. It is set after the Winter War, and Momo, Ichigo, and Gin are captains (Momo – 5****th****, Ichigo – 9****th****, Gin – 3****rd****). We are combining both the English and Japanese words, and will try to be as accurate as possible. I do not own Bleach. But I wish I did. Rated T for violence, and blood, and any romantic kissing we think of. Any reviews/comments will be appreciated. Any flames will be laughed at, and then used to heat marshmallows for smores. **

Katsumi's POV

It's never easy for a person of normal height to navigate the halls of the Shinigami academy. I I was not one of the tallest, or the strongest in any sense helpful to navigating a crowd. So getting outside after classes took a lot longer than it should. But, as always, Akane is waiting to pull me out of the crowds as soon as we exit the building.

My best friend was easy to find in any crowd. She was taller than me, but that's not very hard to be, so about 5 feet 6 inches, with dark grey eyes and shoulder length dark red hair she usually kept back in a ponytail. She looked about 3 years older than me, but I had been dead longer. She wore the standard red uniform for girls and had a square bundle containing our lunches under one arm. I smiled at the look she gave me.

"If it weren't for the distinct drop in temperature when you come by, I would never be able to find you. Grow some, why don't you? I think you've grown about an inch in the 20 years I've known you."

I scowled at her, a look that would send most people running. I rarely found the need to use it though. With my icy personality and supposed genius, I was usually avoided. My scowl must not work on her, because Akane simply laughed at the sight of it and pulled me across the large grounds to the small stream that ran through. This was our spot. We had eaten out by this stream ever since we had both been accepted here.

Our admittance was a strange occurrence by any definition of the word. We both had taken the tests with our own Zanpakutou's in hand, something that had never happened before. I already had a shikai by then, and Akane was just immensely powerful. She had trouble with the written tests, but I flew right through them. The combination of power and smarts landed us in the same advanced first year class. I mastered the material easily, and moved up a year. Akane was just too powerful for a first year class, and with a little help in shunpo and kidou, she moved up early too. The circle continued, and now here we are, making a bid at the earliest graduation record, held by one Toshirou Hitsugaya, now captain of the 10th division.

"You're thinking about your past again, Sumi-chan."

Akane was already munching on a rice ball and giving me that feral grin.

"Wrong. Graduation. The six year students with be shipped off to Seireitei soon, and I'm wondering if we'll join them this time. They can't keep us here much longer. There's nothing left to learn. And it's Katsumi."

"Yet they have for almost a year."

A rice ball was flung at my head and I caught it, absent-mindedly taking a bite.

"It's strange to think about. 20 years ago, you stabbed me, and I followed you. And now many near deaths and regenerations later, here we are about to become Shinigami."

"I remember that. You completely surprised me by wanting to come with me."

I nodded.

"I had a lot to gain from you, and nothing to lose. It's not like I had anything before then."

A small presence crept over us and both our heads turned to see a timid boy peek out from behind a tree. Akane nodded in his direction and he stepped out from behind his measly protection. We both looked at him expectantly. No one ever interrupted us, so it must be a message or something. But he simply stood there silent. The temperature lowered with my irritation and Akane stood before I could speak.

"You're Akiro right. From third year."

He nodded and visibly relaxed.

"I was sent to bring you to Onabara-sensei."

Akane and I shared a lot and stood, grabbing our zanpakutous from where they lay on the grass. I strapped mine to my back, and Akane tied hers to her waist. _I really need to grow some._ We followed Akiro back into the now empty building.

We finally reached a small room that served as almost an office area, and were almost pushed back by large gusts of reiatsu flooding out from behind it. Akiro was visibly shaking, and I could see the force pressing him downwards.

"Get out of here!"

After a quick nod he struggled down the hallway, his back straightening with every step.

"Sumi-chan."

Akane's voice was low, as if any noise would reveal we were outside.

"I don't think that it's hostile. Just strong. Lieutenant or close to captain strong."

I didn't bother to correct the annoying version of my name.

"Well why don't we introduce ourselves."

Before I could argue, she threw open the sliding door, revealing the comical scene inside. 9th Squad lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi and 11th Squad 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame were forehead to forehead, yelling in each other's faces. 11th Squad lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi was watching from behind a large lollypop, and Onabara-sensei was nursing his hand, which made me think Yachiru had burned his hand taking the candy from him. I had heard of the small lieutenant's infatuation with anything remotely sweet. A small grin broke out on Akane's face before she composed herself behind a fake cough. I had more practice keeping my face clear, but inside I was smiling. Before I could announce our presence, Hisagi and Madarame noticed us, and both ran over, shouting nonsense about what it means to be a man and eating raw eggs. My hand crept towards the handle of my zanpakutou, and I had to consciously force it back to my side.

Finally, Onabara-sensei interrupted the two shinigamis' fight, and we all sat at a table, me between Akane and Yachiru on the end of the table. A large pile of sugary sweets was placed on the table in front of Yachiru by two attendants, and while she attacked the mountain of sugar, Onabara-sensei introduced us.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho, Kusajishi-fukutaicho, and 3rd seat Madarame, these are two of our brightest students. Katsumi Tsukino."

I stood and bowed.

"And Akane Himura."

Akane did the same.

The two men nodded at both of us, while stealing angry glances at each other. **I wonder what they are fighting about.** A small voice in the back of my head muttered. _Probably something stupid. I want to know what we're here for, though I have an idea…_ **I would guess manhood, if their previous yelling at us is anything to go off of.** The voice said, completely ignoring me. I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened them again I was on an icy plain, complete with a completely frozen lake, and trees like glass. A light snow was falling in reaction to my mood, and I could see a girl about 15 year's old sitting on the shores of the frozen lake. She wore a kimono in a pattern of dark blue, silver, and white, with hair like liquid silver. I walked over and settled myself next to her, not minding the cold. This was my soul after all.

"Akane suspects something."

I nodded.

"I bet she thinks we are being placed in our squads early. That's what I think."

"You are probably right. But she suspects something else too. That you have a connection with one of the Shinigami already."

"I know. But how can I tell her? She thinks I grew up in the 80th district before I met her."

"She needs to know that you know Captain Hitsugaya. That you both lived together. That he thinks you died."

"I know."

I remembered back to when I had first met and Toshirou Hitsugaya. 2 months after I had died, I wandered to the small cottage and collapsed on the porch. I learned later that Toshirou had found me while waiting for Momo to visit from the Academy. I woke up on a mat, with Toshirou looking at me.

I frowned at him.

"Who are you?"

He scowled back.

"Toshirou Hitsugaya. And you're in my house."

I could clearly see that he and I were similar. I found out from Momo that she had found him lying in the snow when he first entered Soul Society.

The element had marked him from the day he died.

We lived in the same house for a while, until everything went drastically wrong. We were at the market buying amanatto, Toshirou's favorite candy, when a rare hollow found its way into the market area. We were separated in the rush, and eventually a Shinigami came and destroyed the hollow. But I didn't go back. I knew that there was something inside me, some power, and that Toshirou was powerful too. Sometimes I would wake up in the night to see him faintly glowing, with ice on the windows. Granny was dying from the combined ice. There was no way I could deny Toshirou of something warm he had in this world. I decided to leave in the chaos, and learn what my power was, and teach him to control it too. Over a long time I traveled around the Rukongai's districts, eventually finding my Zanpakutou's name and learning to control her power. But I never went back.

A pair of arms around me brought me out of my reverie, and I leaned into the embrace. It was easy to be around the other half of my soul. She knew exactly what I needed and when, because she needed it too.

"Tell Akane tonight. Or I won't leave you alone until you do."

I only nodded, then felt my way back to myself, just in time to hear Onabara-sensei say.

"If you would both present you Zanpakutou's."

We placed them on the table as he turned to the Shinigami.

"It's rare to have students receive their Zanpakuto's before their sixth year, and even more impossible to achieve Shikai during that time. Yet both of these students arrived at the tests with their own Zanpakutou's, and Tsukino-kun had already achieved shikai. Hitsumi-kun achieved it almost 2 days after they arrived. But why don't we go to the trained area for a demonstration."

Hisagi gave us an respectful look as we exited the building. Madarame was giving us critical once-overs. _Sexist pig._ Akane was loving every minute I'm sure, but I was a bit apprehensive. There was no need to make us look THAT amazing, even if it was true. I could tell she had covered for me while I was in my inner world. Sometimes I just needed a break.

"Hitsumi-kun, please show us what you can do. But try to keep the damage to a minimum."

Akane nodded, and stood, drawing her sword from its sheath.

It is always amazing to watch Akane move with a sword. She enters into this high, and as she attacks again and again, there is this manic smile on her face, even if she's wounded. Its like she knows every move you're about to make, and how to defeat you, and she's loving every minute of it.

I could see her moves intensify, then she yelled.

"Bleed, Chihana!"

Chihana looks deadly in its release, the blade turns a deep red, and looks even sharper. Akane can also perform several new techniques, but she's reluctant to do them in a fight, let alone while showing off. She released more reiatsu and there was a large explosion. She walked out of the smoke, completely unharmed. _Show off._

Hisagi could barely contain himself.

"That was... you are… wow!"

Madarame had a large vein pulsing in his forehead, and his face was turning a strange shade of purple, while Yachiru ran over to hang on Akane, sprouting nonsense.

Akane bowed to the Shinigami and Onabara-Sensei, then turned and smiled at me. I scowled. Akane could really preform when she wanted to, and I could tell that she was pleased with the Shinigamis reactions.

I stood before she could sit down next to me. The Shinigami wanted a performance, so that is what I would give them, even though it seemed pointless.

I loved fighting with my Zanpakutou, especially in its released form. It feels so natural. I drew my Zanpakutou, the sheath dissolving into water, not that anyone would notice. I stood still, imagining I was surrounded by hollows. Easiest way to make it feel real. Then I moved out to kill the nearest one. I lost myself in the battle, everything turning to instinctive movement as I calculated each of the hollow's next moves and struck them down before they could perform them. A slight pulse in Akane's riatsu reminded me to release, and turning my sword to the sky I said in a calm voice.

"Shine, Kage no Kori!"

My reiatsu flared up around me, circling me in silvery-blue flames and my Zanpakutou directed the flames into the sky, where they turned to ice. Kage no Kori had gone from a normal looking katana with a simple guard to a deadly silvery-blue sword with an intricate silver guard shaped like a four crescent moons in a closed pattern. My reiatsu pulsed up and down it, and the excess power was causing the sky above us to darken. Toshirou Hitsugaya may have the strongest ice-type Zanpakutou in Seireitei, but I was only a fraction behind. I haven't trained with my Zanpakutou for as long. I considered preforming a technique Kage no Kori had taught me. I decided against it and instead sent ice into the sky, trying to follow Onabara-sensei's order of keeping the training grounds in one piece. No need to show them everything I could do. The sheath reformed around my Zanpakutou and I went to sit by Akane again. She nudged me and I could tell from the subtle wave of her reiatsu that she was pleased with how I had performed. She loved strong looking opponents.

The two older Shinigami turned on Onabara-sensei while Akane and I pretended not to hear, watching Yachiru run off her sugar high. Finally they released from their huddle. Onabara-sensei turned and motioned for us to stand.

"If you accept, Hitsumi-kun will join the 11th squad, under Kenpachi-taicho. Tsukino-kun will join the 9th squad, under Kurosaki-taicho. You will meet your lieutenants outside our walls tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

We both stood and bowed, then left the training grounds slowly, listening in on the Shinigami's conversation.

"The red haired one. She makes me think of Kenpachi-taicho. But she's a GIRL."

Madarame's voice rang easily through the air.

"Yay! A girl Ken-chan! Kane-chan!"

"The other one makes me think of Hitsugaya-taicho. They're both geniuses, young, and both wield ice-type Zanpakutou." Hisagi interrupted. "Hitsugaya-taicho and my captain get along well. I think she will be a fine addition to our squad. Our 4th, 5th, and 7th seats are still open from the war."

There was a moment of solemn silence, then Madarame said.

"You forgot to say they're both short."

**That's the first chapter! The Zanpakutous are translated as Chihana = Blood Flowers **

**Kage no Kori = Shadow of the ice. Play on words. :D Appropriate, neh? **


	3. A  Meeting and Beating

Akane's POV

I smiled as Sumi-chan held the map upside down, a vein pulsing on her forehead. I loved it when

she got lost. I looked up at the sun then snatched Sumi-chans collar.

"What are you doing! PUT ME DOWN!"

I didn't even say a word I just flash stepped to the entrance of the ninth division. I bowed

mockingly as she brushed herself off and stepped off towards the eleventh before she could try too

much.

Who knew if I would find someone actually worth fighting in my new division? Even if I didn't,

they didn't have a fourth seat. I'd be claiming that.

I felt a sudden weight on me back and there were a few pink strands of hair flipping past my

eyes.

"Hey, chibi-fukutaicho, how's it goin'?"

"Ken-chan is trying to find someone to play with so I need to meet the new recruits. "

I grunted as we appeared in front of the eleventh division building. It was sort of shabby looking.

I wouldn't feel guilty if it got bashed up then. Or I'd make someone else fix it.

I jumped over the wall and into the compound and dropped into the middle of the ring of new

recruits, all male recruits.

I grinned as Chibi-fukutaicho jumped off my back to go stand at the top of the circle with Ikkaku

and some guy with feathers attached to his eye. I stepped to the center of the back and no one would

move.

"Could you let Kane-chan through? She's fun." Said Yachiru. The men reluctantly stepped aside. I

leaned backwards as though there was a wall behind me. Ikkaku was giving me a look like.'A girl actually

came. She'll be gone soon.'

"Only a few of you will make it to the squad. The top seven will remain here, while the rest

become average shinigami. OK. Start fighting." Said Yachiru and everyone stared at her for a moment

and I raised my hand. My bracelets glinting in the sunlight. She pointed at me.

"What if only one person is left standing?"

"Then no one else gets in."

I smiled and drew my sword slashing the guy next to me. His blood splattered with the motion

of Chihana. He fell ,paralyzed ,from the sheer force of my blow to the ground. I licked my lips. I began to

let my reiatstu flow a little bit. This would be fun.

I began to play. A couple of men looked at me strangely. Then they began. Before long everyone

of them, well, the seven that were left, were going to try going at me all at once. The other twelve had

been smashed , beaten, and used to destroy walls. I smiled and appeared behind them breathing once

down a mans neck before slashing into his back. Another man jumped at me from my right side, I

punched him, sending him flying back through the wall of the compound. He wouldn't stand up for a

while.

I flash stepped around the other men my blade outstretched, shattering them as I flew past. By

the time they collapse to the ground Chihana was vibrating with excitement. I felt Feather-boy step

behind me and hold his blade to my neck. I reached back and pinched the tip of his blade between my

fingers and flung him into the last un-mutilated wall.

He faced me and I held the tip of my blade to his neck and smiled. He froze, his blade dropped

from his hand, and he collapsed to the ground, shivering. Man did I love freaking people out.

I felt a fluctuation in Sumi-chans reiatsu. She was irritated. Some poor soul must have called her

short or cute or something similar. I laughed and turned away from Feather-boy to face an annoyed

looking Ikkaku. Oooh. Fun.

"What the hell did you do to Yumichika-san! Bitch!"

"Protective older brother? No. Something else. Are you coming out of the closet Ikkaku-san?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

"NO!"

"Denial."

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Prove it."

He lunged at me just as I felt Sumi-chan approaching. I blocked his blow and began to beat him

into the ground. HE was about to release his zanpakto when Sumi-chan arrived.

"Akane-san. Spar with me. Leave the third seat alone."

"Sumi-chan. I was having fun!"

"And I actually challenge you."

I sheathed my sword and tossed Yachiru one of the lifesavers I always had in my pocket.

"I'm not done with you Akane Himura."shouted Ikkaku.

"Well I'm done with you. Be glad you're still third seat Madarame. I could win and never have to

release with you."

He was about to retort when both Sumi-chan and I flash stepped away toward the fourth

division. I had met Unohana in my equivalent of the third year of the Shinigami academy. She had a

scary smile, I had a scary smile. We liked each other instantly. She had later offered Sumi-chan and I the

use of the fourth divisions sparring grounds to train. The fourth never used it anyway so we had

accepted. Since then, I had beaten anyone who insulted the fourth division to a pulp.

"Hey, Hanataro. How's it goin?" I asked as he scrambled nearby with a large bundle of clean

bandages.

"Akane-san. Katsumi-san. I'm good. You guys here to fight again?"

"Ya, wanna join?"

He shook his head rapidly before Sumi-chan snatched my sleeve and pulled me to the training

grounds. She held out her sword and the temperature began to drop drastically. Man she must be

pissed at someone.

I drew Chihana and popped a lifesaver in my mouth. This would be fuuuun~.

….

A big thanks to those who have reviewed or favorite our story. If anyone notices anything feel free to

tell Xephera or contact me on my profile(Sety566)


	4. K Our Trip to the Fourth

**So sorry this is late! It is all my fault for missing the deadline Sety and I have set up! The next chapters will be on time!**

**By the way we don't own Bleach. If we did it would be a lot different and probably not as good as it could be!**

Katsumi's POV

_Akane will not survive the next time we fight! _I vowed to myself as I walked towards the reiatsu I had match as Kurosaki-taicho's. We had waited to be picked up by our fukutaichos for maybe 2 minutes before we had decided to find our own way to our divisions. Akane had flash stepped me to my division, then away before I could kill her.

I arrived at the office, and waited outside for someone to notice I was there. I could feel two separate reiatsus in the building, both large, so I decided not to intrude. It was only a couple minutes before a Shinigami exited, a girl with black hair I immediately recognized as Kuchiki Rukia. I gave a short bow, and she returned it, looking at me in interest as I entered the office.

It was neat, I guess. Stacks of paperwork lay completed on a desk, and the captain was filling out another form, his face flushed. I stood there for a moment then he stood up and I got a look at his face. He was tall, that was the first thing I noticed, with brown hair and light skin. His hair was bright orange, and stuck out all over his head. He said nothing, but looked me over, taking in my dark blue hair and the Zanpakutou on my back. Then he motioned for me to follow him outside.

I was a bit surprised. I knew of Kurosaki Ichigo from the war, and the fact that he was captain of the 9th division while still acting as the Shinigami in charge of Karakura town, and the fact that he was still alive. But I didn't know he would be so informal. He was a captain! He was wearing the haori right now!

"You're Katsumi right?"

I jumped slightly, then nodded. "Yes taicho."

"I was thinking we could test you as soon as you got here, find out where you should go. Shuhei says you could be set as a seated officer." He looked at me again.

"Whatever you think is fine taicho."

We arrived at the training grounds, which cleared at the captain's word. I waited for him to assign someone for me to fight, and was surprised to see him pull out his Zanpakutou. I heard someone mutter "Shorty's going down." and my reiatsu flared. I could feel Akane's reiatsu fluctuating right now too. I wasn't surprised, considering she was the first mature girl in the 11th. I was preparing to draw when Hisagi flash stepped in front of Kurosaki.

"Captain we have a problem in Karakura town. Large batch of Hollows, all adjuchas and higher."

Ichigo sighed. "I guess I'll help you take care of it. Hisagi find some volunteers to help out, and Katsumi, you and I will fight later." He disappeared through the waiting Senkaimon, followed by Hisagi and 4 other Shinigami. I stood on the training grounds and watched as the gate closed, then after a beat, flash stepped towards the 11th where I could feel Akane.

I arrived to see Akane pummel Baldy into the ground.

"Akane-san. Spar with me. And leave the third seat alone."

She stopped beating him into the ground and nodded, tossing a warning into the air as she followed me to the fourth division training grounds. We were granted special permission by Onuhana-taicho to use the neglected training grounds sometime during our 3rd year training time, after I had gotten stabbed again by Akane. She couldn't heal me with people watching, so we had come here. Hanatarou had taken care of me, and after Unohana and Akane had shared their evil smile, we had our own training grounds.

Hanatarou was there when we passed. He and Akane shared some conversation I ignored, eager to pummel her into the floor for earlier. Finally I pulled her to the empty grounds, casting a kidou barrier around the area like Unohana had showed me, and drew my sword. I wasn't going to hold back today. The temperature lowered as I prepared to give Akane a sound beating, before she could beat me.

Sadly that's how our fights usually work. I would try hard to beat her quickly, to the point we had decided I would have won if she didn't have annoying regeneration powers. Sometimes I was able to. Most times I wouldn't be able to 'kill' her, we would fight forever, and I would end up with the blade of her Zanpakutou hilt deep in my stomach, or a deep slash from shoulder to hip. It was amazing how many times that had happened. If it weren't for her powers working on me, I would be dead maybe a billion times over. I was currently a medical miracle. I should be held together by scar tissue and kidou. But only the first cut I had received from Chihana had scarred, leaving a pink line about 2 inches wide on my stomach.

I shifted my weight slightly, then flash stepped to right in front of Akane, rather than behind. I had gone behind the last time we fought. The sudden change worked as she hesitated and I brought Kage no Kori down on her, expecting her to move to one side. Instead she blocked, her Zanpakutou almost blurred with the speed she moved it up to intercept. I blinked then was thrown backwards as Akane let out a massive burst of reiatsu the excess flaring up around her, a deep red. The pressure was beginning to give me a head ache, so I loosened the control I had on my own icy reiatsu. The temperature dove to where we could see our breath, and I grinned. It was always too hot in the Seireitei. This was more like the conditions I trained in with Kage no Kori, when we worked in bankai.

We slammed our katanas against each other for what seemed like eternity, and all the while I could feel the pressure of Akane's reiatsu pressing down on me. The kidou barrier I had put up kept both debris and spiritual pressure in, reflecting them back on us. I finally was forced to release, and for a moment I could see Akane grimace. Her regenerations worked slowly on frost bitten appendages. I could tell the temperature was dropping lower, though I never felt a thing. The moisture in the air was freezing where it hung, and miniscule ice droplets were shattering against the frozen ground. Kage No Kori WAS the coldest ice-type Zanpakutou. I reigned in my powers, and the air warmed again.

Akane smirked, and glanced at her hands. The fingers on her right were blue and locked around her Zanpakutou, and they were all I could see after she hit me so hard that I flew to the floor, and stabbed her Zanpakutou down into my right shoulder, then the ground, effectively pinning me down.

"I think I win."

I considered, then nodded. "Only because I was fighting while angry."

"Yep. Who got you so mad?"

I glared and she laughed, pulling Chihana from my shoulder.

I stood and removed the barrier by waving a hand, then looked around at the empty fourth. There was no one there to see Akane's powers, but I still felt apprehensive. Someone had been watching. I was sure of it.

"I'm going to go check something out. Can you clean up here?" I asked still glancing around, searching for the faintest scent of reiatsu.

Akane grinned. "Yeah. Sure you can find your way back?"

I scowled at her, seriously debating attacking her again. But I would just get more beat up if I tried now. Blood was dripping down my hand, and ice had formed over my wound, temporarily numbing the pain. I glanced down at it. It would need medical treatment. I couldn't move it right now.

"On second thought, maybe we should go see Unohana. You know how it is."

Akane scowled. We had agreed that she wouldn't heal me in any training that we would do. Which meant we couldn't go as hard as we could.

"Can't I just continue beating you? Then we could go to your room and I could-"

"Baka! We can't here!" I was mad now. She liked fighting a lot. It was annoying sometimes.

"Fine." A pout covered her face, then she broke into her signature evil smile.

"Let's go see Retsu then."

"Okay." We walked out of the trashed training grounds and towards Unohana taicho's office.

"Retsu! Can you look over Sumi-chan?"

Unohana-taicho emerged from a room 20 feet away at the call and smiled at Akane.

"Of course Akane-kun. As long you continue to keep your voice down. We currently have Ukitake-taicho visiting us. Katsumi-kun, if you'd follow me."

Akane's smile dimmed slightly, as I followed Unohana-taicho into the closest empty room. She told me to lie down on the table, which I did – who could deny her? Even Zaraki-taicho couldn't defy her – and she cast a kido and started to heal my shoulder.

"What's wrong this time?" Akane was leaning against the door, her face troubled.

"His lungs are troubling him again. This winter was particularly cold, and he's still a bit frail from the war. Katsumi-kun I will need to wrap this shoulder. Akane-kun could you pass me those bandages?"

Akane handed her the wrap and went back to her post by the wall.

"Anything I could do to help?"

"I'm done here." Unohana taped the last wrap in place on my back, and I pulled a new Shihakusho on over my bloodstained shitagi. "Try not to train for the next few days." I nodded, although I had no plan whatsoever of heeding her advice. I healed faster than she would think.

"Can we see Ukitake-taicho?" Akane sounded weird, thoughtful.

Unohana shook her head. "He had fallen asleep when I left. He needs the rest."

Akane's reiatsu pulsed slightly then calmed, and she left without a word to me, nodded her thanks to Unohana. I raised one eyebrow, then followed her. She was up to something.

**Thanks for reading! And special thanks to those who favorite or put this on story alert!**


	5. Author's Note

This is the dreaded author's note. This story has been plaguing my mind for a while, but I just know what I'm going to do with it. It will be on Hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. Sorry!


End file.
